Cobwebs
by Theresa471
Summary: The Seaview encounters strange radio transmissions on the surface.
1. Chapter 1

Cobwebs Tdelicot Summary: The Seaview is on a cruise. For when they encounter a strange radio transmission on the surface that is mostly static.

Chapter 1 Chapter Text

So far it's been an interesting little cruise. Just after the last one with the virus ordeal. Captain Lee Crane was walking down the spiral stair case. Just after speaking with his mentor Admiral Nelson.

Basically Admiral Nelson had said for the fact. " I want this submarine ship-shape. Including cleaning out the god damn "Cobwebs". For what ever he meant by that phrase. Lee Crane was still trying to figure it out while walking over to the plotting table. And currently Chip Morton was towards the back of the radio shack trying to listen in to a message that was mostly all static.

Sparks was trying to bring it in better into his board, but to no avail. However he was able to with the radio message could tell it was some where in the general area and on the surface.

Commander Chip Morton scratching his head. Decided to call the captain over to the radio shack. Letting him know on just what was going on at this particular time.

And when he asked Sparks on what he makes of it. He's had no idea for the moment, while Lee Crane was able to grab the ear phones in order to listen for a moment or two.

"It's certainly a radio message that's for damn sure." It's very rarely when Lee Crane is able to use a curse word having to be some what confused. Thinking further...But as to why Sparks isn't able to clear up the static was beyond him at this time. While taking in a deep breath in order to let go of his tension with the back of his neck and shoulders.

While remembering other times recently with all of the strange situations. And this submarine had it share of the past months.

Lee Crane decided for the time had the submarine change it's course to the source of the radio beam. Even though it just might be a total waste of time. He however does asked his executive officer to order the helmsman to make the change.

And hearing of the response from the young helmsman. With this being his first submarine duty. Even though his family has a long history with serving in the Navy. Either on the carriers or submarine.

Admiral Nelson was nice enough to take on the young helmsman. Even though as a favor from Admiral Johnson request and his father of the Naval carrier U.S.S. Grisman.

But for now the Helmsman was able to change course without a problem at this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Cobwebs Tdelicot

Chapter 2 Chapter Text

Up on the surface some ten miles away from the position of the Seaview. A fishing boat named the Jessabelle carrying a crew of eight and five passengers. Were no where to be seen around either on board or down below.

They have been out on the waters for a better of a week. When a strange storm had come there way. Along with a mist that even the captain of the Jessabelle wasn't able to understand it at the time.

He abruptly asked his helmsman to try and to maneuver out of its way. However it had seemed like the strange mist was following them. Making it only more mysterious to those on board the fishing vessel. And the variation of reasoning as to why this was happening in the first place.

And with his order. The helmsman working the controls up above was able to administered the change in course. But to no avail once again.

It was only at that point.

Captain Jack with his awareness of this fact with the mist. He was able to order his radio man to send out a distress call to whom ever will be able to hear it in the general area. He was able to keep on sending it for a few moments more.

When all of a sudden...

With the strange mist over taking them and paralyzed the entire crew, captain and mostly the passengers trying to breath. Captain Jack was very much convinced at this time. That he was certainly going to die without having to feel anything at all with his body. Nor hear any type of screams coming from anyone on board the Jessabelle. And just prior to feeling like he and the others were going to be disappearing elsewhere.

Leaving only the vessel like a ghost ship on the top of the waters with no one around to run the ship. Including a strange radio distress message that was sent out for anyone able to hear it.


	3. Chapter 3

Cobwebs Tdelicot

Chapter 3 Chapter Text

After listening of the static from the radio message. Captain Lee Crane went over to check at the radar and sonar stations to speak with Kowalski and Patterson working in tangent for a change.

Kowalski all of a sudden wasn't to believed it. When his screened showed some form of a vessel on top of the surface. Some ten miles from the Seaview's position. And just prior he was shaking his head for when he had checked to find nothing there. The same can be said with Patterson and his sonar station.

He was able to come partway with his words. That there was a strange clicking sound that could be heard. Patterson had informed Crane and executive officer Chip Morton of these facts moments later. While turning up the volume in order for everyone to hear from inside of the Control Room.

And when Admiral Nelson was walking quickly down from the stair case. He was bracing himself for the worst outcome. Nelson was able to look over at Crane and Morton with strange expression on there faces. For when it came to the strange clicking sound.

Everyone accept the newest crew-members have been through this before over the years. But in this case. They have no idea what it could be. While Nelson falters a little before reaching both of the stations. And he'd no idea as to why he was the only one to be feeling this way in the first place.

Including for the fact he'd the feeling of being cramped into a tight area of space. Even though he was still on board of the Seaview. It had seem so unreal to him in spite of everything that is basically going on all around him.

And than he realizes that everything was some what back to normal. Once he was able to finally get to his crew-members. Captain Lee Crane was able to explain further just what exactly was going on, including with the static from the radio message.

Admiral Nelson asked Lee of the following. "Have the missile send out a beacon in order to check this area of waters." He was convinced for the moment that something differently would be going on. And he needed to be readied for any sort of surprise that may come there way at this particular time.

"Yes sir." Lee Crane having been asked. Before the executive officer Chip Morton grabbed the mike from behind to have the missile room standing by. And of hearing the familiar voice of CPO Sharkey advised the Control Room that the beacon will be readied to go in a moment.

Morton was able to say over the P.A. system. "Thanks chief." Before turning to face the captain and Admiral Nelson.

Otherwise for now.

There was nothing more to be done. Accept put together a boarding party once arriving at the coordinates of the vessel. And Captain Lee Crane didn't have to be told twice. Once he was able to understand about the boarding party.

He would be going to lead the team. He asked the following with Kowalski, Doc Jamieson, Hanson, Lt. Jack Carson and Galloway. He needs to keep the boarding party smaller than normal. In order to keep the danger minimum for those on board the Seaview.

Admiral Nelson had to remind Captain Lee Crane to keep in touch at all times. He didn't wish to have any type of communications issues at this time. He agreed with the Admiral's thinking in order to understand completely his motives.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Patterson was able to still be able to hear the clicking sound at his station. Changing position with another crew-member having to replaced Kowalski. While he had left with the others on two rafts in order to reach the fishing vessel floating adrift.

He wasn't able to still understand it any rate. In spite of Nelson's objection to not continued on with listening to it further over the P.A. It was bad enough with all of the crew-members having to be worried for the most part.

Otherwise with the boarding party. Captain Lee Crane had decided to splinter the group in order to check each part of the fishing boat. Even Dr. Jamieson was being extremely careful having advised the captain of a possible outbreak that might of caused this situation in the first place.

However when Lt. Jack Carson checked the galley and down below. All he was able to find was dust and cobwebs. As if no one has been on board for a long time to only make it even more creepy to the eye. He'd never seen anything like it before. Nor will he ever forget seeing this type of situation without having found any type of bodies.

And all he could do for the moment. Was to report back to Captain Crane and the rest of the boarding party.

Even Dr. Jamieson wasn't able to find any type of reason that might of done this. Including having to check his medical scanner for any type of virus that might of wiped out the entire vessel.

Even though after they get back to the Seaview. There is a possible chance that this entire sector just might have to be restricted and placed into position for others from the different agencies to have it checked out even further.

But for now with the rest of his boarding. Captain Lee Crane was waiting further to hear from Kowalski on the other side of the vessel, as with Hanson and Galloway.

Kowalski would be talking to Galloway having to be shaking his head for a brief moment. The both men were able as well see the dust and cobwebs. Even though this time having to be looking out into the sky with the sun glaring some what.

But for a brief second.

Kowalski could of swore that he might of seen some form of a force field out in the waters some 200 feet away from the fishing vessel. Otherwise with it only lasting a few seconds. He'd to asked on whether Phil Galloway was able to see it himself. Even though having to be shaking his head at the question and freezing into place that it might of been a possible U.F.O. or a vortex that just might of caused all this.

But than again after being with the Seaview and Admiral Nelson. Anything is possible by his standards. And any one having had a trauma for when it comes to meeting up with aliens over the years.

Since he's been serving on board the Seaview for the longest time.

Both men stared out again, even though the vessel started to drift away further from the Seaview. They would have to leave really soon and have them increased there distance. Once they are back abroad the submarine.

It was a losing battle being here. Since there weren't any answers to be found for the moment. Captain Lee Crane after hearing Kowalski's and Galloway's report. He was able to order everyone back onto the two rafts. Along with a warning from Dr. Jamieson. He needed to check everyone medically in case of an issue that just might crop up some time later.


	5. Chapter 5

Cobwebs Tdelicot

Chapter 5

Just as soon as everyone arrived back. With the detail of placing away the raft and equipment. Dr. Jamieson having to be the Chief Medical Officer was able to order the entire boarding party to the medical bay to be checked out.

Even though Admiral Nelson was asked to wait either in the Control Room or his cabin. He opted to stay and stay with executive officer Chip Morton having to stayed to over lap with the next watch. For which he didn't mime until this particular situation was able to be solved.

Once Dr. Jamieson to asked his staff to be very careful with the medical checks. He sheepishly had to speak to Kowalski and Hanson on just what exactly he thinks they might of seen out into the waters.

Both crew-members were able to give there tale for the moment. However for Doctor Jamieson, he was able to believed just what it could of been. Unless the space craft could be cloaked in order to stay invisible. But why take the crew of the fishing vessel without having them sent back and altered in some way?

There would be genuine concern by all involved. Including Admiral Nelson and Captain Lee Crane. However with having been checked by Jamieson and his staff. They all were given a clean bill of health. Including Lt. Jack Carson since he's never been in a situation like this before.

And presumably he knows what to expect for when it comes to performing his duties while serving on board the Institute's submarine Seaview.

Even though for a moment after having to be the last one checked. He still felt as if they were being drawn into some sort of a trap for what ever the reason. Ever since he was able to see the cobwebs from inside of the fishing boat still giving him the willies. And no doubt once he's able to lay down for a rest once his watch will be over with. He's going to be having some sort of a nightmare depending on just how fast he's able to drift off to sleep.

He hopes to god that some time soon. The crew-members of that vessel will be able to reappear and will be able to at least tell there story to Admiral Nelson or any of the other authorities. And if this is the case. They will no doubt will need to be some what protected. Until they are able to come to terms on what has happened to them in the first place. For where ever all of them just might be for the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Cobwebs Tdelicot

Chapter 6: Complete

Notes: This is the final chapter for this particular story.

Chapter Text

However from inside the space-craft being inside of the cloaked force-field. It was finally time for those of the Alliance to leave just after losing power. They were on there way home when something had gone wrong to force them to land on the waters.

But unknown to them with a crew of ten. There key energy power source was able to take away and bring the members of the fishing boat onto there craft. They had no choice but to place all of the Earthlings into suspended animation chambers until they were ready to be sent back to their vessel.

Feeling some what frustrated for the moment. There was no other choice but to altered there memories until the proper time. Feeling some what betrayed in not wishing to do this in the first place with the humans. No doubt the submarine that is some 300 feet away with the key main Alliance member Admiral Harriett Nelson will be able to figure it out.

Hopefully with a flicker of hope. The humans from the fishing boat will be saved and be straight forward with the answers. And no doubt will be having a ripple effect very soon. When the commander of the Alliance space vessel will be giving the word to release those in animation and send them back to there own vessel or even the Seaview.

The commander Axel gave the word to his chief communications specialist to send a radio transmission to the Seaview and advise them. Just who they are and what they plan to be doing very soon with the release.

Admiral Nelson couldn't believed it having to be woken very late in the evening for this particular watch. When Sparks ( Julieanna Moore) working this particular watched called for Nelson to come to the Control Room and explain to him about the situation.

And in Nelson's mind. He'd a feeling it had something to do with a space craft after all. Even though he didn't voice it verbally.

However with the intensity of the situation. He was able to call everyone involved including Doctor Jamieson. Since the group from the fishing boat will be reappearing with-in the next twenty minutes. And before the space craft from the Alliance will be finally taking off and head back home.

It would be exactly that time when all of a sudden with a beam of light. And seeing it from inside of the missile room. Everyone was ready to help those that needed any type of medical checks. However as it turned out.

Everyone of the fishing boat members were given a clean bill of health. Even though there memories of what happened was wiped clean. Even if it's possible those memories just might resurface some time later.

Otherwise for now Admiral Nelson, Captain Crane and Commander Morton were able to head back to Santa Barbara, California. While the proper authorities will be advised of the entire story. Including having to be classified for when it comes to the Alliance totally.

The End


End file.
